glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildman Project
=Story= A Villser Core vs Hades]]"As time wore on, Argen could feel the deepening effects of the Villser Virus on his being, reaching down into the very core of his programming, changing everything from within. He was becoming smarter, stronger and faster with every passing day, but a growing darkness was also taking hold. Following each evolution, more access to the Villser's ancient collective knowledge was granted, along with an insatiable hunger for even greater cosmic awareness. This powerful drive pushed Argen to track down and access the Sendollest Buildstation database, delving further into the secret history of the Buildman Project and the deadly abominations that were created in the name of victory against the Villser threat. vs Hades]]Through a series of cyber-synaptic connections, Argen learned that his original design was actually patterned after the great enemy of Glyos itself, thus revealing that the Buildman Project had been directly based on the genetic blueprint of the Villser Virus all along. Upon discovering the truth behind his own creation, Argen finally accepted the Villser Virus that existed within. Argen's Gendrone Empire, it seemed, was always destined to possess a Villser Core."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/a-villser-core.html Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. ]]Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html The Creation of Cinar "To better understand the advanced Axis integrated Buildman designs discovered within Argen's unlocked data files, a special Gendrone was assembled known as Buildman Cinar. Warrior Cinar]]Patterned after the Buildman "Warrior" configuration that Argen utilized for his frontline soldiers, Cinar was also given access to the many different forms that Argen had pioneered during his extended time spent in "Voyager" mode. Careful measures were used by Glyaxia Command to ensure that only specific parts of Argen's core matrix were copied and uploaded to Cinar. Though the project was still considered very dangerous, the possibility of controlling an army of hyper powered Argens was deemed worth the risk. Cinar was assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol due to the high frequency of conflict on the planet, making the landscape a perfect live training ground to gain actual combat experience. Currently serving as an all purpose counterpart to the specialized VRD units and answering directly to Commander Awken, Cinar's development remains closely monitored."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/emp-buildman-cinar.html Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. ]]Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html Point Cerrek "Glyans assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol undergo extensive training aboard the militarized space station known as Point Cerrek, located just above Planet Esedeth's atmosphere. Within Point Cerrek, select Glyans learn how to operate the newly developed Glyarmor and Variable Reflex Drivers in controlled environments, all under direct Traveler supervision. These soldiers also take part in a specialized OTR virtual program in conjunction with intense mental and physical conditioning. The Esedeth Mobile Patrol stands as the first division to incorporate both VRD tech and non-Traveler Glyarmor use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/point-cerrek.html =References= Category:Lore